creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine gute Tat
Hallo, mein lieber Freund! Seit meinem letzten Brief sind bereits einige Wochen ins Land gezogen, ich will dich also auf den neusten Stand bringen und ein dabei leider auch ein Geständnis ablegen. Wie du dich erinnerst, habe ich an Silvester versprochen, dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, vor allem was unser gemeinsames Projekt angeht. Wir haben, oder – wie ich besser sagen müsste – hatten, ja unseren gemeinsamen Vorsatz. Hatten, denn ich habe bereits jetzt, drei Wochen nach Neujahr, meinen - unseren Vorsatz gebrochen. Aber lass mich dir erzählen, wie es dazu kam, denn ich habe unser Versprechen nicht leichtsinnig in den Wind geworfen und vielleicht verstehst du dann, dass es eigentlich gar nicht als Bruch zu zählen ist. Ich hatte dir ja bereits von dieser Seite erzählt, dieser Internetseite. Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von moderner Technik und all dem modernen Zeug, aber ich denke, ich habe im Umgang damit nun den Dreh raus und kann dir sagen: diese Erfindung war doch keine der schlechtesten, die die Menschheit sich so erdacht hat. Auch wenn der ursprüngliche Zweck ein vollkommen anderer war, als dass, wofür es dieser Tage genutzt wird. Ich hatte mich bereits vor Weihnachten letzten Jahres dort registriert und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich freigeschaltet wurde. Bis vor zwei Wochen genau genommen. Andernfalls hätte ich diese Goldgrube wohl nicht gefunden und wenn doch, so hätte ich sie aus Pflichtgefühl nicht angerührt. Die Bestätigungsnachricht hat mich deswegen auch ein wenig überrascht, aber ich habe es mir dann doch noch einmal angesehen. Nur um zu recherchieren, habe ich mir eingeredet. Um zu sehen, was mir da so entgeht. Ja, du wirst den Kopf schütteln. Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen können, als mich so derart in Versuchung zu bringen. Aber das Fleisch war schwach und er Geist war willig, wie schon so oft, nicht wahr? Diese Seite jedenfalls ist perfekt für Männer unseren Kalibers. Es ist das Paradies auf Erden, ich sage es dir. Ich habe dort nur wenige Tage geschrieben – ja, es ist eine Kommunikationsplattform, um deine Frage zu beantworten – da kam die Nachricht von ihr. Sie war ein junges Ding, nicht dein Typ. Ich weiß, du stehst auf ein bisschen fettere, dir wäre sie zu jung und zu mager gewesen, aber ich sage dir gerne jederzeit wieder – nicht die Masse, die Qualität ist entscheidend. Und die kleine war gut, oh ja. Gerade erst 13, aber schon abgedroschen und hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Um überhaupt mit ihr schreiben zu dürfen, musste ich mich erst lang und breit durchleuchten lassen. Die Betreiber dieser Seite scheinen ihre Kunden wirklich schützen zu wollen, aber das ist ja ganz in meinem Interesse. Ein Video meines letzten Males – verzeih mir das Wortspiel - wollten sie haben, um mich überhaupt freizuschalten. Die gehen wirklich auf Nummer sicher, dass sich niemand einschleichen kann um das ganze auffliegen zu lassen. Ich habe es ihnen natürlich geschickt, aber ganz dumm bin ich nicht. Auch ich habe mich abgesichert. Ich habe mir von einem Freund mein Internet sichern lassen, so dass die Polizei nicht dahinter käme, falls die Sache auffliegt und das Video lässt keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf meine Identität zu. Du siehst, neue Medien, neue Möglichkeiten, mein lieber Freund aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du gerade die Augenbraue hochziehst und dich wunderst, was das alles soll. Wieso kommt dieser Trottel mit einer ewig langen Beschreibung einer ominösen Internetseite und redet am heißen Brei herum? Du denkst dir wahrscheinlich, ich will mein Geständnis noch weiter aufschieben, aber du irrst, mein Freund! Ich komme gleich zum Punkt und dann wirst du sehen, dass ich vollkommen selbstlos gehandelt habe. Streng genommen habe ich den Vorsatz nicht einmal gebrochen, nicht wahr? Aber das möchte ich deinem Urteil überlassen. Wir haben uns ja lediglich vorgenommen, für uns nichts mehr zu tun, oder wie würdest du es auslegen? Nun gut, weiter im Text. Die Kleine war jedenfalls echt noch ein junges Ding, ein Wunder, dass deren Eltern sie überhaupt ins Netz gelassen haben. Gut, 13 ist kein kleines Kind mehr, heutzutage gilt sie wahrscheinlich schon als Jugendliche. Wenn ich dahingegen an unsere Jugend denke... Und natürlich war sie – wie alle kleinen Dinger auf der Seite – depressiv. Aber so richtig. Man, hat die mir die Ohren voll geheult, kaum dass ich ihr das kleinste bisschen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hab! Nicht nur, als es erst ''richtig ''so weit war, nein. Auch digital schon, bevor sie zu mir kam. Aber das ist nun einmal der Deal gewesen, und wenn das Fleisch schon mal willig ist, lass ich mir auch mal ein Ohr abkauen. Hat mir ihre verdammte Lebensgeschichte sicher drei Mal in voller Länge zukommen lassen, mit allen Details über ihre bisherigen Selbstmordversuche, jedem Weglaufen von Zuhause und den Klinikaufenthalten. Ich musste der kleinen einfach helfen, verstehst du? Ich habe es für sie getan, nicht für mich. Nun, nicht nur für mich. Also hab ich ihre gesagt, sie kann zu mir kommen, wenn ihre Eltern das nächste Mal streiten oder wann immer sie es nicht mehr aushält. Und das war vorgestern. Am Sonntag Abend hat sie mir geschrieben: „Jetzt machen wir es. Heute Abend. Ich habe alles vorbereitet und komme zu dir.“ - und eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor der Tür! Richtig rusolut und bestimmt. Aus der wäre sicher ein beeindruckender Mensch geworden. Aber sie wollte nun einmal nicht anders, sondern ist zu mir gekommen. Wie versprochen hatte sie sogar die Tage vorher gegessen, was ich ihr geschrieben habe. Vegetarierin war sie zum Glück eh, da findest du viele zur Zeit. Sie hat kein einziges Mal gezögert, keine Anzeichen eines Rückziehers gemacht. Auch als sie in meinem Keller dann auf der Liege lag, splitterfasernackt und auf der Plastikplane, hat sie entschlossen gesagt: „Leg los!“. Ich hab mich natürlich noch versichert, dass man sie nicht mit mir in Verbindung bringen kann, aber sie hat in ihren Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, dass sie zu einem Freund ins Ausland will, um mit dem dort zu leben, ein Freund, den sie angeblich auf irgendeiner Website von jungen Leuten kennen gelernt hat. Ja, sie hat mir ein Foto davon gezeigt, ehe sie zu mir gekommen ist. Ich bin mitnichten der Idiot, für den du mich schon so lange hältst, mein Freund. Auch ihr Handy, über das wir Kontakt hatten, hat sie mir mitgebracht, damit ich es zerstören kann. Und vorher hat sie den Akku herausgenommen, um nicht geortet werden zu können. Du siehst, über diese Seite wurde es mir geradezu lächerlich einfach gemacht. Nein, nicht mir. Ihr. Denn es war ja vor allem ein Dienst, den ich ihr erwiesen habe. Die Kleine war es, von der die Initiative stets ausging. Ich habe mich lediglich registriert und in mein Profil – so etwas wie ein Steckbrief – geschrieben, welchen Typ Mensch ich suche und was ich anbiete. Auch den Prozess, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle, sollte ich dort einmal schildern. Ich habe jedoch die ganzen Details, über die du dich immer am meisten freust, ausgespart. Das Ausbluten lassen, die Zerstückelung der Gliedmaßen. Ich habe natürlich ausgespart, dass ich ihr erst die Halsschlagader durchtrenne, sie verbluten lasse und den Körper dann in seine Einzelteile zerlege. Das hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch abgeschreckt, sie wollte es wahrscheinlich lieber romantisch, wie diese suizidalen jungen Dinger es immer wollen. Romantisch hätte sie das sicher nicht gefunden, wenn ich ihr bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt hätte, wie ich das Fleisch von den Knochen gelöst und dann behutsam aufgehangen hab, damit es zu Ende ausbluten kann. Auch die Entsorgung der Knochen hätte ihr sicher nicht gefallen, aber auch Knochenmark schmeckt nun einmal. Unverständlich, nicht wahr? Wie ich dich kenne, läuft dir wieder das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Für diese Seite hab mich also aufs Wesentliche beschränkt und das hat sie wohl angesprochen. Nun, sie hat zwar kurz gezuckt als es losging– trotz der ganzen Narben auf den Armen doch nicht ganz schmerzunempfindlich -, aber sie blieb die ganze Zeit still. Außer zum Schluss, da hat sie sich bedankt, kurz bevor die Lichter bei ihr ausgingen. Hatte wirklich einen starken Todeswunsch, das arme Ding. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihr helfen konnte. So muss niemand die Sauerei wegmachen, wenn sie sich Zuhause die Arme aufgeschlitzt oder das Hirn rausgepustet hätte. Wie unsauber das von Statten gegangen wäre will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Und das beste kam danach. Nach der – nenne ich es mal Erlösung – habe ich dein neues Rezept ausprobiert. Du hattest Recht, wenn man Rosmarin dazugibt, wird es viel besser! Auch dem Pfarrer von gegenüber und seiner Frau, die ich regelmäßig zum Essen einlade, hat es geschmeckt. Ein guter Deal – ich lade ihn zum Essen ein und dafür gießt er meine Blumen, wenn ich in der Heimat im Osten bin. Ich habe einen Rest im Eisfach, auch wenn nicht viel an der kleinen dran war, hat es doch mehr als gereicht für uns beide. Nun, ich hoffe, du vergibst mir, dass ich unseren gemeinsamen Vorsatz nicht ganz einhalten konnte, jedenfalls nicht in der strengsten Auslegung. Aber es war ja in guter Sache, das musst du jetzt einsehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dafür eine Ausnahme zu machen? Immerhin wird so keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf uns und unser Tun gelenkt. Wenn du mir also vergibst und auch Interesse daran hast, schreibe mir doch einfach einen Brief. Ich denke, ich könnte dir helfen, das zu vermitteln. Gut, ich wollte dir dies kurz mitteilen. Ich freue mich auf dein baldiges Schreiben! Erzähl, wie geht es der Familie in Romänien so? Grüß Tante Mina von mir, mir fehlt ihr Blutpudding! Mit den besten Grüße, dein Armin. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord